The legend of Yu Kanda: Twilight princess
by Suliy
Summary: BIG SPOLLER TO THE GAME! Yu Kanda, Lenalee Lee, Allen walker, fall into the mysterious land of Hyrule. Their don't know how to come back home again.


**The legend of Yu Kanda – Twilight Princess **

* * *

**_NOTE!!!!: This is a BIG SPOLLER to the game The legend of Zelda: Twilight princess!!! _ **

**If you have not play it yet or want to play the game first, don't read this fanfic then!! But it's all up to you. **

**I am not good at english, but my friend The hungry Hybrid help me with spelling and grammar, but it is my story ^_^**

**this is my first fanfic... but I hope you like it ;P **

* * *

"Hey! Kanda watch out!" Allen yelled out. Kanda looked back over his shoulder to see an akuma trying to attack him from behind. Allen took out his arm and transformed it to a weapon, a kind of gun. Kanda took out his sword, but the akuma was faster, and pushed him down and the sword was thrown away in the air.  
"Lenalee! I need help here!" Allen called out to a girl with ponytails on each side of her head,  
"Dark boots, activate" she whispered to herself. The dark metal boots around her legs disappeared and high heel dark shoes with a green light shining from the heels like fire, metal protection on her knees and upper legs appeared instead. Allen shot the akuma which had Kanda trapped. Lenalee ran towards the level two akuma and kicked it hard. Then she helped Kanda up. The akuma screamed at Lenalee and Kanda, cursing them. Allen stopped his shooting on the akuma and ran to Kanda's sword.

"Kanda are you hurt?" Lenalee asked hurriedly.

"No", was Kanda's short answer.

"Kanda! Catch!" Allen yells and throws the sword to Kanda. It landed a little bit away from them. The akuma laughed at Allen and insulted him. Kanda ran to his sword and said:

"Mugen activate!" A blue light came shone from the sword as he dragged two fingers over the edge.

"Kaichuu ichigen!" Otherworldly insects came out from his sword. Allen fired his weapon. And Lenalee jumped around and kicked the akuma. And it finally gave up and Allen saw the soul being released from its chains and flew up to heaven. When the dust settled a white light come towards them.

"What's that?!" Allen screamed.

"I don't know!" Lenalee answered. The light engulfed them all. And when it disappeared no one was at the battlefield.

He heard birds twittering, and the rustle from the trees as the wind blew.

"Where am I?" Kanda opened his eyes. "A forest?" he whispered. Kanda took a look around.

'_What was that light?_' he thought. '_And… What the Fuck!_' He looked on his clothes; he had awhite, long shirt with a wide blue leather garment around his stomach held there by a yellow belt.

"This is not my clothes!" He said angrily and confused, he looked for his sword. "Mugen's not here! Where is it?" He stood up and walked around looking for it but it was nowhere in sight. After a while, Kanda came to a pond. He washed his face in the clean water.

"Yu! Good you are here!" Kanda turned around and see a sword man. He was holding the reigns to a magnificent black horse.

"Say that again and I'll kill you and stew your flesh and eat it with my soba... Who are you?"

The sword man looked at Kanda with cocked eyebrows before he laughed.

"Don't you remember me? Rusl is my name, remember? I am the best sword man in the Ordon Village."

"Ordon? I haven't heard about that village…"

"Have you hurt your head or what?!" Rusl asked, worry was heard in his voice.

"No!" Kanda answered impaitently. "Where am I?"

"In Faron woods." Kanda stared at him, confused. '_Best if I play along_, _need to get information_', he thought.

"Okay", he said, Rusl sighed and sat down on the ground before the pond, motioning for Kanda to sit with him. He hesitated at first but the blonde man didn't seem intent on attacking so he sat down next to him.

"Kanda, I must ask you a favor." Kanda looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"A favor?"

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..."

'_Royal family of Hyrule_?' Kanda thought, '_where the fuck am I?! What kind of crazy world is this? This can't be earth!_'

"And?"

"It was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You have… never been to Hyrule?" Kanda turned to faze at the water.

"No", he said truthfully. But he didn't exactly cared; he just wanted to get back to his world. He was convinced that white light had somehow sent him here, wherever here is. Rusl nodded and looked up at the blue sky.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule is a great castle, and around it is Castle town. A community far bigger than our little village." Kanda nodded again, trying to look interested at least.

"...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes." The sunset was beautiful; the forest was all orange and red.

"Say, have you ever feelt a strange sadness as dusk falls?" Kanda didn't answer. Rusl continued.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs..." Rusl stop and look at Kanda whose interest suddenly peeked when the man had said the last part.

"...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."

"Spirits?" Kanda asked.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..." Kanda became quite irritated at the man, he just continued talking as if Kanda hadn't said anything.

"But enough talk of sadness..." Rusl walked up and took the horse's reigns; Kanda stood up also and looked at the horse with little interest.

"Here, lead Mugen to our little village, you."

"Mugen?!" Kanda's eyes went wide as he stared at the horse. His inner was in turmoil.

'_WHAT THE FUCK! MY SWORD IS A HORSE?! Komui…!!_' His mind was about to explode, what kind of world is this? '_It's either an innocence fragment doing this or Komui is a dead man when I get back!_' Rusl noticed the different emotions going over Kanda's face.

"Is something wrong?" Rusl asked a bit worried.

"Nothing!" Kanda took the reigns and led it after Rusl. They walked over a long tree bridge.

Rusl locked the gate after them. They past a pond again, it looked almost exactly like the first one, making Kanda wonder if there was something special with them. They arrived to a tree house. Kanda shot a glance at the nameplate next to a ladder to the tree house. "Yu Kanda's house" it read.

"What the hell?!" Yes, something was seriously wrong here. His attention shifted back to the man and saw Rusl talking to a kid. Rusl nodded and said goodnight and walked away. The kid follows him but glanced back on Kanda, who was a little confused. He turned to the ladder again. Tied the reigns to a fence and then he climbed up the ladder and walks in to his 'supposed' house.

What is this place? What had happen in that light? This isn't earth. And why have that horse the name 'Mugen'? Was some of the questions Kanda asked himself as he walked to a mirror in the kitchen.

"My face looks normal, but where is my clothes?" He looked around the room. Suddenly he heard someone scream his name from outside. He frowned and went to the small window, outside was a man waving and screaming for him.

"Hey, you mind helping me herd the goats?" '_Why the fuck would I want to help him herd some stupid goats?_' Kanda sighed and climbed down.

"Hey! Yu, where is Mugen?"

"**DON'T CALL ME YU**!" Kanda yelled at him. The farm man stared at Kanda with big eyes. Kanda sighed again. '_Idiots_', he thought and looked at the place he left the horse Mugen. But the horse wasn't there. The farm man asked again, like nothing had happened.

"I don't know", '_And I don't care_', he thought the last part. The farm man sighed.

"Just go and find her then!" The farm man said.

"Her? Mugen's a girl?" The farm man looked at him with **BIG **eyes. Kanda frowned at him and turned his face to the other side.

Silently he cursed that irritating farm guy. But when he was looking at the ground he saw footsteps, it led to the forest, Kanda began to follow it. He walked to the pond he had walked past before and stops. The horse was there and so was a girl. He walked up to her, but then he saw that the girl's left arm was red, and he was sure that it was not sunburn. It kind of looked like Allen's arm. But the girl did not look like Allen. Kanda stops when his feet touched the water.

"Oh, Hi!" The girl said happily when she saw him. She turned to him, that's when he saw the left eye. Allen's scar!

"Allen?" he asks.

"Yay! Someone knows my name!" Allen jumped up and down.

"Allen you are a girl?!"

"What…? But who are you?" She stared at him confused. Kanda stared back at Allen.

"Someone who do not like you, Moyashi." Allen eye widened and suddenly laugh out loud.

"My name is Allen! BaKanda!" He suddenly stopped laughing, realizations struck him. He stared even closer at Kanda, at his long ebony hair up in a ponytail, the facial expression.

"Kanda?" Kanda nodded. Allen's under lip trembled. "Kanda is it really you?" He let go of the horse and ran to him. "Thank God, I thought I was alone! Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Not a goddamn clue", Kanda eyed Allen up and down, the hair wasn't white but it was platinum blonde. "Moyashi, you do know that you're a girl, right?" Allen scowled and looked down at his/hers body.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't do anything about that so… Anyway I washed your horse."

"Why?" Kanda asked a bit suspiciously.

"I don't know. She was dirty and I thought I'd clean her up." Kanda walked to Mugen, not caring if he became wet, and grabbed the reigns. He then turned to leave.

"HEY! Kanda wait!" Allen yelled and ran after him. Kanda didn't stop walking.

"Have you seen Lenalee?" Allen asked, worry apparent in his voice.

"No, I haven't seen her." Allen bit his under lip.

"We have to find her, and then find a way to get us back to our world", he said. Kanda just che'ed.

* * *

**Well...? What do you think about the story?**

**I was to use this to do a Youtube-fanfic-video before, but I change my mind. I don't know if I shall continue, but Review if you think this fanfic is good ^_^ ...or bad...or something ;P**


End file.
